


Exposed

by blynnk



Series: The Crossed Line [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dark, Fred's a good dad, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective FP gives me life, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shovel Talk, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynnk/pseuds/blynnk
Summary: After being discovered naked in bed with Archie, Jughead quickly finds his most closely held, dirty secrets being exposed to the people he most fears facing. With Archie at his side, they'll both have no choice but to answer for what they've done, and what they still want to do...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: The Crossed Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375228
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Exposed

The long walk home had done him good. Cleared his head of some of the built-up pressure from being trapped in a truck with Fred Andrews and Archie for the tense ride to and from the health clinic, not to mention the actual visit itself. Jughead hadn’t been able to make eye contact once with Fred, who’d been nice enough, awkward as it had been. There hadn’t been much conversation and no questions, just painful small talk.

He hated that Fred knew. That whenever he looked at Jughead now, he’d have that mental image in his head of his son and Jughead in bed together. Despite the kindness and concern Fred had shown—the total lack of yelling, violence, or anger a pretty great bonus—everything was going to be different now. Forever. It was bad enough Archie knew who—what—his best friend really was. Facing Fred’s (albeit silent) judgment was excruciating. Even if Fred didn’t vocally disapprove, Jughead knew he did. He felt it. It had been tension in his body, heat under his skin, fire in his eyes. It was suffocating. Heavy as stone. Brutal. Mostly because Jughead did respect and look up to the guy.

Fred had wanted to drive Jughead home. Had insisted, actually.

Which was why Jughead nearly sprinted away as soon as the car had (mostly) come to a stop at the Andrews residence, throwing the door open and taking off despite both Archie and Fred calling him back.

Part of him had wanted to keep running, to never stop, to escape entirely from Riverdale for good. Because there was no reconciling his new reality of having sex with Archie with the prospect of facing Betty, or the Serpents, or his father, or anyone else. Archie was convinced making it real between them was a good thing. Something to be happy about.

The longer Jughead had to think about it, the less convinced he was that was true.

He didn’t regret what he’d done with Archie, but it would have been a hell of a lot easier if he’d just called a stranger to work him over instead, like he’d originally planned. All he’d wanted was to be able to let go. To not be in control. To trust. That had been the whole point.

Well, he definitely wasn’t in control anymore, that was for damn sure.

He jogged up the steps to the trailer, glad to be home, wanting to get inside and forget everything for a while. Kicking the door closed behind him, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and collapsed with a groan onto the old couch. 

Then FP appeared, leaning casually against the wall, and it all went completely to hell.

“So, hey, uh,” FP started, slipping his hands into his pockets, “I heard you were just down at the clinic with Fred and Archie. What’s that about?”

His response came out before he could stop it, and sounded way more defensive than he wanted. “Heard from who?”

FP frowned. “One of the Serpents saw you going in. Said you looked spooked. Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” he blurted, sitting forward, head bowed as he averted his gaze, all his attention on the only exit, which FP was standing in front of, of course.

“Jug…”

“I said it’s fine.”

“If you’re sick or hurt or anything, you know I’m always here, right?”

“I’m not sick. I was getting tested. Trying to be safe.” It was true enough. He prayed FP would just accept the explanation for his tension and let it go. They’d never been the sort to sit and have the sex talk.

“Okay,” he replied slowly, drawing out the word. Jughead’s heart started to pound, his stomach churning uneasily as a heavy weight settled into it. “But you went with Archie and Fred Andrews? Not, you know, Betty?”

Jughead was on his feet before even deciding to stand, panic driving him to find a stronger defensive position.

This was not good.

He opened his mouth to say… something… when FP frowned even more and said, “Wait.”

Jughead wiped a hand over his mouth and fought the urge to just plough through FP and get out of there.

“You been sleeping around? Is that why you weren’t with her?”

The panic won out and he rushed for the door.

FP caught him with a strong hand planted on the center of his chest. “Whoa. You’re not going anywhere.” He pointed a finger at Jughead’s face, mouth stern, jaw clenched. “That? That’s guilt. What’s going on?”

Jughead turned his back, paced a little, arms folded, said the lie. “Mr. Andrews was making Archie go get tested. I said I’d go with them, moral support.”

“Did you go for moral support, or to also get tested?”

Jughead cursed to himself.

“Both.”

FP was quiet. Too quiet. Too smart to buy the bullshit.

“You need condoms?”

“I got some.”

“Come over here.”

A fist squeezed his chest, cut off his air. His feet were glued to the floor, unmovable. He couldn’t go over there, or let FP see his face. He’d see the truth in it. He’d know.

“Why are you so freaked out, huh?”

Jughead closed his eyes, frowning.

“Are you having symptoms, or—”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Clearly, it’s not. What are you not telling me?”

Jughead held his head in his hands. “I cheated on Betty. Okay?”

Silence. It stretched out. Then…

“What does that have to do with Archie?”

He opened his mouth to say ‘nothing’, to turn and look FP in the eye and reassure him everything was fine.

But it wasn’t fine. His knees suddenly wouldn’t hold him up, and he crumpled into a crouch, holding his head, fighting to breathe.

“Why’d Fred make Archie get tested?”

“Because he caught him with someone,” Jughead said on an exhale, barely audible, absolutely miserable.

FP stepped forward; his voice closer, harder.

“With you.”

A soft wail of pain and fear was the only answer he could manage.

FP pulled him to his feet, spun him around and enfolded him in a hug.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, hand clasped to the back of Jughead’s skull as he clung to his father and fought to stop crying. When FP pulled back to look him in the eyes, he knew his must have been bloodshot and wet. “It’s okay,” he repeated, more firmly. “Alright?”

Jughead nodded, sniffed.

“That’s a big deal. I get why you’re freaked. How long has this been going on?”

“Not long. It’s still weird.”

“A one-off?”

He shook his head, gaze lowered.

“You gonna tell Betty?”

Jughead groaned, pulled away, hands over his face.

“Let me rephrase that,” FP said. “Tell Betty. She has a right to know.”

Jughead’s hands fell away.

“Hey,” FP said sternly, “You want her to find out from you. Because she _will_ find out. I know you care about her, so you have to do that much for her, Jug.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just don’t know how.”

“Well, figure it out.” He started to walk away and stopped. “And hey, Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“With you and Archie… be careful? Just, you know. Use your head.”

“I’m really trying not to screw everything up. I swear.”

FP looked at him one moment longer, then relented. “Okay. I’ll take your word on that, I guess.”

*

“Hey, FP, what’s up?” Fred Andrews said pleasantly when he picked up the phone.

FP didn’t waste time, but just cut right to it.

“Fred, I know. I talked to Jughead.” Fred sighed on the other end of the line. “Thanks for taking them to the clinic.”

“I promised Archie I’d keep it to myself as long as they got tested. I would have told you, but I don’t want to betray anyone’s trust. Archie’s been defensive about it from the start, so…”

“No, I get it. Just, thanks for watching out.”

“No problem, but um, look. Maybe I shouldn’t say anything, but…”

“What?”

Fred made a sound of frustration.

“Fred…”

“How much did Jughead tell you?”

“Not much. Just that you caught him and Archie together, and that it hasn’t been going on long but it’s not a one-off.”

There was a grunt of acknowledgment. “Okay, um…”

“You know you have to tell me whatever this is now, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Okay. I walked in on them in Archie’s bedroom. I didn’t see much, but…”

“What?”

“There was a, um, a black cord. Tied to the headboard. And I noticed bruises on Jughead’s wrists. They were both naked and Archie was on top of him.” A wave of frigid cold shock, then nausea, then boiling anger washed through FP. Fred kept talking. “I just wanted you to know it was more serious than if I caught them making out on the couch or something. I don’t know what I’m hoping here. I’ll keep an eye on Archie and talk to him some more, but maybe you could do the same with Jughead? Maybe have a word about how to be safe? Archie’s closed down about it with me, but you know how stubborn he is. I know he’d never hurt Jughead, but… I’m glad you know too. It’s really a weight off.” There was a silent beat. “You’re still there, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here,” he managed through gritted teeth. All he could do was picture how upset Jughead had been, how scared and reluctant to talk. He tried to tell himself Archie was a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders, but that didn’t stop FP’s hands from tightening into fists, his grip on the phone tight enough to nearly crack the casing. “I’ll definitely be having a word, don’t worry about that. Just keep an eye on your boy, all right? Because there will absolutely be consequences if he hurts Jughead. I’ve gotta go.”

He hung up the phone.

*

Betty had been waiting on the front lawn when Jughead froze in mid-stride while walking up to the Andrews house, asking, “Why are you avoiding me?”

He should have seen it coming, with them being next-door neighbors and all. He’d been skirting her for weeks, out of sheer cowardice. Plus, he should have seen her there literally waiting for him, but he’d been too in his head about it all. It was time to fess up, whether he was ready or not. She deserved better. Much better.

Now they were inside. She was perched in an armchair and he was sitting across from her on the couch in the Andrews’ living room, with Archie hovering at his side and Fred somewhere further in the house, probably eavesdropping.

“I’m assuming there’s a reason we’re talking about this here, rather than privately?” she asked with an uncertain glance at Archie. “Is something going on? I’m not trying to keep tabs on you, Jug, I just want to know why we haven’t even had a conversation since—”

“I know. And I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for that. I just didn’t know what to say, I guess. But it isn’t fair to you, so that stops now.”

“I’m… lost,” she said with a small frown of confusion. “Didn’t know what to say about what?”

Jughead sat forward, elbows on his knees, hands tented over his mouth. Under his breath, he said, “Maybe we should do this somewhere else.”

“No,” Archie said with way more confidence than Jughead felt. “Just tell her.”

“I’m sorry, _why_ is Archie here? What does you avoiding me have to do with him?” There was an annoyed edge to the question. He didn’t blame her. None of this was okay or fair.

“I have a confession to make,” Jughead told her. “To you.” He saw her searching his face for clues, glancing away now and then at Archie or the rest of the darkened house sitting quietly around them. “Something happened. It wasn’t accidental, and I should have told you before it did, but I didn’t, because I was scared. And I know that’s not an excuse either.”

“Jug, I don’t…” she started, shaking her head, voice soft.

“I’ve been in a bad place, and I needed someone to take control… physically… mostly… in a different way than I could ever ask from you. So I asked, and it happened. I didn’t really believe it would, but it did.”

“You mean sex.” Her eyes were red, the hurt written all over her face as she teared up, breath catching. “You wanted to have sex with someone else, so decided you would just ask them to have sex with you instead of talking to me first, and they agreed, and it happened, so now you’re finally telling me that—”

“Betty—” Archie tried to cut in.

“Why are you here, Archie?!” Betty snapped, her voice thick with emotion, blinking back tears. “This doesn’t even involve you!”

“It does involve him,” Jughead told her softly, head in his hands, eyes closed against it all. He hated how much he was hurting Betty, knowing full well he couldn’t undo any of it, that he deserved whatever came next. However bad it got.

The couch shifted and a strong hand settled on his back as a larger body than his own pressed against his side. Jughead dropped his hands, restless in the tense silence. Archie took his right hand and wove their fingers together.

“I had sex with Archie.”

He barely recognized his own voice as the words came out.

The silence stretched out again, too long.

He didn’t want to look at up at her, but he did anyway. Her mouth had fallen slightly open in shock, her eyes wide. When their eyes met, she snapped out of it and breathed out a humorless laugh. “No, you didn’t.”

Jughead sighed.

“I don’t know what this is,” she accused. “Or what’s going on, but I don’t buy it for a minute. Why can’t you just tell me the truth?”

“That is the truth,” he argued.

“Yeah right. He’s clearly covering for you. Just tell me who it is.”

Archie spoke up, “My dad walked in on us. He knows. He made us go to the clinic to get tested since we didn’t use protection.”

She folded her arms, stubbornly. Jughead wanted to roll his eyes and felt very tired suddenly. “Nope, still don’t buy it.”

“Why would we lie about this?” he asked her in befuddlement.

“I don’t know, Jug, why would you?” she challenged, her sweet voice filled with rage.

“We’re not lying,” Archie said sharply.

“Fine. If this is for real, then kiss him. Go on.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Jughead murmured to him. “I’ll handle it, okay? Maybe it’s better if I talk to her alone.”

“See?” Betty said in satisfied victory. “I knew it.”

“Okay, this is ridiculous,” Archie sighed. “I’m calling her bluff. C’mere.”

He wrapped a fist in the front of Jughead’s shirt, yanking him towards him, forcing him to turn sideways on the couch as Archie turned toward him too. His hands slid up the sides of Jughead’s neck, thumbs hooking around his ears, fingers pushing back into his hair as his thumbs brushed gently against his temple. He leaned in, his lips soft as they brushed against Jughead’s, the kiss gentle. Chaste. Slow.

Then he angled his head more sharply and Jughead opened for him, frowning, his hands bracing against Archie’s chest as Archie pulled lightly at his hair and fed him his tongue. Jughead’s breath caught and Archie pressed in hard, forcing him open wider, going deeper, licking over Jughead’s tongue, then sucking on it, pulling slightly back only to do it again, taking all the air. And it didn’t stop. It went on so long, Jughead suspected Archie’d forgotten about Betty completely.

But then it did stop, but Archie didn’t let him go. Resting his forehead against Jughead’s, hands still fisted in his hair, Archie said, “I’m sorry Betty. We both are. We really didn’t mean to hurt you. He asked and I didn’t think he was serious, and then I realized he was and… there wasn’t really any thinking involved after that. And once it’d happened, it was tough enough to figure it out for ourselves first, let alone anyone else. It wasn’t just the once, and it’s not a fluke. You might not have seen it coming, but I did. Like I said. I’m so sorry.”

Archie’s hands relaxed, and Jughead was able to turn just enough to see Betty. She was blinking rapidly, wiping away a couple of tears.

“Oh my god,” she said, swallowing the words, eyes downcast, looking mortified.

Witnessing her pain was excruciating.

Jughead found himself burying his face against the side of Archie’s neck. Archie’s arms came around to encircle him, and he whispered in Jughead’s ear, “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Then Jughead made himself pull away and face her directly. “I’m sorry, Betty. I want you to know you’re not at risk for anything, okay? Both times happened after the last time we were together. I swear I’ll make this up to you somehow, someday.”

“Oh my god,” she breathed, even more quietly than before. She squeezed her eyes shut, brow furrowed, then let out a sad laugh. “Okay.” She stood, slung her purse strap over a shoulder. “Okay, I’m gonna… gonna go.”

He got to his feet, knowing it somehow wasn’t enough, wasn’t right. “Betty—”

“Don’t,” she warned, hand raised, palm out. “Just… don’t.”

He stood there, numb, as she fled, the door closing softly in her wake.

*

The knock at the door came while Jughead was upstairs in the bathroom, calming down or at least getting a moment to himself. The fist pounded against the wood heavily enough to tell Archie it definitely wasn’t Betty coming back.

Fred called from back inside the recesses of the house, “Is someone knocking?”

“Yeah, Dad, I got it!” Archie called back.

He glimpsed FP through the window in his leather jacket, and felt some relief as he turned the knob and opened the door. “Hey,” Archie said in greeting with a smile.

“Just the guy I came to see,” FP grinned back, though there were too many teeth in it to be anything close to friendly. A glint of light drew Archie’s eyes downward, and he saw the switchblade FP was playing with, twisting it and using it to pick at his nails, the light reflecting off the well-polished metal. His voice was simultaneously light and dripping with venom as he said, “Funny thing, Archie. I just heard you recently had my son tied naked to your bed while you climbed on top of him, and that he fought whatever you did to him hard enough to leave bruises on his wrists, so, you see…” He tossed the blade in the air, end over end, catching it easily. After a pause, he did it again. “I just wanted to have a brief word.”

“Sir, I—”

“Shh, shh, shh,” FP hushed him, finger raised and touching his own lips. “You’re a good kid, Archie. I know you care about my boy. But if you _ever_ do _anything_ to him without his full and enthusiastic consent, and hurt him in _any_ way, I will hunt you down like a dog and make you pay dearly for it. We clear?”

“Crystal. Sir,” Archie choked out, frozen in place as a cold sweat gathered on his skin, his gaze glued to the razor-sharp blade as FP extended it to lightly flick at Archie’s shirt.

“Great,” FP said happily, the grin stretching his lips back once more to expose his teeth. “Good talk.”

He flicked the blade closed and stepped back a few steps, looking pointedly up at the window to Archie’s bedroom. With one more icy stare at Archie, FP turned with a slight nod and left. Archie quickly closed the door again, letting out an unsteady, heavy breath.

A moment later, Jughead came bounding down the steps. “Was that my dad?” he said in confusion.

“Yeah,” Archie said with forced enthusiasm. “He just stopped by to give me the ol’ shovel talk.”

Jughead laughed. Then he saw Archie’s face and the laughter died.

“You know, I’m sure he wouldn’t…”

That attempt at a reassuring sentence died too. Because yeah. Yeah, he would. They both knew it.

“We’ll just be careful,” Jughead told him. “Lots of communication.”

“Yeah. Lots,” Archie said heavily.

“I do trust you, you know,” he added, almost tenderly, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, drawing Archie’s gaze right there. It just reminded him of how good he now knew Jughead tasted, how amazing he felt under Archie’s mouth, against his body, and the indescribably hot sounds he’d made when he let Archie take over and push inside him.

“Me too.”

“That look you’re giving me right now? That’s… different.”

“Mm.” He bit his lip, leaned in and yanked Jughead forward by a fist twisted in his shirt. “Sure is.”

Then Archie’s mouth was on him, savoring how hot and soft Jughead’s lips were, how easily he yielded to pressure and opened for more.

“Hey, um,” Jughead said breathlessly, breaking away for a moment, “By the way, I may have neglected to mention in all the excitement. My dad knows about us.”

“Yeah,” Archie hummed, nipping at Jughead’s lip. “I think you did neglect to mention that.”

Jughead’s tongue teased lightly against Archie’s, their breath coming hotter and quicker into each other’s mouths. Archie bit down harder on Jughead’s lip, felt him shiver in response.

Barely loud enough to hear, Jughead whispered against his mouth, “If you need to punish me for that, I totally understand.”

Archie blinked, searching Jughead’s green eyes, then groaned softly and kissed him hard.

“Hey kids, dinner’s almost ready!” Fred called from the kitchen.

Archie groaned again, though only in complaint, and let him go, running a hand over his face and back through his hair to clear his head. “Okay Dad!”

Jughead cracked a smile, laughing. It was going to be a long night.

*

Fred and FP managed to keep their boys too busy to see each other for almost a whole week. Then, thankfully, on Friday work called Fred away for the night. FP was out of town on business. They were free.

Archie sent the text at lunch when he couldn’t find Jughead anywhere, knowing their schedules didn’t match up in the afternoon either. Twenty minutes after Archie had made it home at the end of the day, the front door opened and Jughead walked in.

“Oh my god, finally,” Archie sighed, rushing down the stairs and pushing Jughead back against the closed door hard enough to knock the air out of him. His mouth was on Jughead before he could catch his breath, sucking in air through his nose as he responded to the kiss, but let Archie be as rough with it as he wanted.

“You said it was an emergency?” Jughead barely managed to ask in the brief second Archie’s tongue wasn’t thrust down his throat.

“Yeah,” Archie panted. “Emergency. I need to fuck you. Right now.”

Jughead breathed out a laugh, shivering. Archie caressed up his arms, feeling his goosebumps.

“Jeez, tell me how you really feel,” Jughead teased.

Archie growled, yanking open Jughead’s fly, forcing his hand down inside his boxers and gripping his cock in a tight hold while thrusting his own aching erection against Jughead’s hip.

“Wow, literal. Okay.” He made an incredible, broken little sound as Archie twisted his hand up Jughead’s shaft and over the head.

“You took forever to get here.”

“Gym class. Last period. I had to help put away the equipment and then shower.”

“Take your clothes off.”

“Okay, but not right here. There are windows and FP has spies everywhere. Wait. Is this because of my email?”

“This is because of your email,” Archie agreed between frantic, sucking bites down along Jughead’s neck. “And because it’s been seven _excruciating_ days since I was last inside you.”

Archie had gotten the email in second period and had been so startled by its contents, he’d accidentally kicked his desk hard enough for the whole class to turn and look at him. The teacher had seen his phone, confiscated it, and Archie hadn’t even gotten to read the rest of the email until lunch.

The email had been a very, very thorough list of what kinks Jughead was enthusiastic to try, a list of which ones were hard no’s, and which were ones he was willing to try out to see if he liked them before deciding.

Archie dragged his teeth over Jughead’s collar bone, up over his throat, along his jaw and took hold of his earlobe with them, biting down. Gasping, Jughead let him guide his arms up to the sides of his head, where Archie pinned them to the door. His thigh, thrust between Jughead’s thighs, rocked firmly against his cock.

He breathed against his ear, “I will take you right against this door if you don’t get upstairs, now.”

Jughead’s breath stuttered out, choked off. He turned for the briefest second to nuzzle Archie’s neck, then pushed him off and sprinted clumsily up the stairs, somehow managing to miss his footing only once, his hands holding his opened pants up as he went.

Archie turned the lock, scanned the mostly-empty road through the window, then hurried after him.

*

Following the trail of discarded clothes to his bedroom, Archie barely made it through the door, instinctively locking it behind himself, when Jughead was on him. Fallen to his knees in only his boxers, Jughead impatiently opened Archie’s fly and pulled his cock out, taking a wide lick up the underside of the swelling shaft and the throbbing vein twisting up its length. With a small moan, Jughead opened his mouth, taking the end of Archie’s cock into it, letting it rest on the curling muscle of his tongue, then sucking.

It whited out all thought in Archie’s brain and he could only groan heavily, palming the back of his best friend’s head and fighting to not thrust deeper like all of his instincts screamed at him to do.

He needed to put a stop to what was happening, fast, but was wholly unable to for a very long moment, captivated by the obscene wet sucking sounds and the sight of Jughead on his knees for him, eyes peacefully closed in something like bliss as he used his lips and tongue to drive Archie out of his mind.

Grabbing a handful of dark hair, Archie pulled hard enough to cause his saliva-wet erection to slip from Jughead’s mouth. His cock bobbed and strained upward, a thin line of fluid connecting it to Jughead’s slightly swollen, flushed dark lower lip.

“Jesus, Jug,” Archie panted. Shifting his grip to Jughead’s arm, Archie hauled him to his feet. “Come on, up.” Making stern eye contact, imbuing his tone with gravity and weight, he warned, “Who do you think is in control, here? If you want that, you need to ask for permission. Got it?”

He watched the impact of the words literally shake him, breath catching and gaze dropping as he shivered, his slim chest rising with quickened breaths. “Yeah, okay. Got it.”

“Got it, what?” Archie prompted, finger behind his ear as he waited expectantly.

Jughead’s green eyes snapped right up to meet his, shocked. Maybe it was too much, and Archie was pushing too far, but the honorifics were part of what Jughead had initially explained was part of the deal when he’d contacted the stranger online. He’d wanted the power imbalance it implied. That didn’t necessarily mean he was ready to do that with Archie, though.

Jughead breathed out a laugh, a smile threatening as he bowed his head to hide it before clearing his throat and composing himself. “Got it, _sir_.”

“That’s better.”

Archie was being watched carefully with small glances through the curtain of dark hair that had fallen in Jughead’s eyes.

“Why aren’t you naked?” Archie demanded. “Take those off.”

A sideways look at the bed told him what Jughead was thinking, but this wasn’t going to go like it did before. When he saw Archie just continue to stand there, arms folded over his chest as he waited and watched, Jughead’s hands went to the elastic waistband of his underwear with reluctance. All of his shyness rose right to the surface in the pink flush blooming under his skin, the way he bit at his lip and avoided eye contact, the set of his shoulders, and his unsteady movements. Archie loved it.

Once Jughead stood there, naked, Archie observed the rapid swelling of his friend’s cock, letting the voyeurism of it dismantle some more of his inner fortifications before continuing. He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out the sleek black cord from the last time they’d been together. Holding it up, he asked, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Jughead answered quickly.

Archie’s eyebrows rose, his mouth tightening with displeasure.

Rolling his eyes before closing them, Jughead corrected, “Yes, sir.”

Moving around behind him, Archie said, “Arms behind your back. Clasp your elbows.”

As soon as he began winding the rope around to bind Jughead’s forearms together, his breathing shifted again as the nerves kicked in. Archie made sure the cord wasn’t too tight, but the knots secure.

“Try to move.”

Jughead’s arms jerked, strained, his shoulder and back muscles working.

“Good.” He ran a hand over the back of Jughead’s neck, heard his faint gasp as he gripped him there. “If you want out, just tell me, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” he managed, though it was clipped and tight, and followed by a moan he barely heard, “Arch…”

Remembering the email, and everything it contained, Archie lowered his voice, shifting closer to speak right by the shell of Jughead’s right ear, and said, “You want it hard?”

Rough and panted: “Yes, sir.”

“You want it to hurt a little?”

Jughead grunted, head lowering even more, struggling to regulate his breathing.

“Yeah. Yes, sir.”

“No means no, okay? You can change your mind or tell me it’s too much.”

“Okay.”

Archie stepped back. If anything, it made Jughead more frantic as Archie stopped touching him, his breathing faster, heavier.

Walking to the same drawer where he’d kept the black cord, he rummaged around and found what he needed.

“What’s that?” Jughead asked, his voice raising an entire octave, eyes widening.

“Oh, that’s for me,” Archie smiled.

Jughead’s mouth worked around words that wouldn’t come out. Archie waited.

“Have-have you? With—”

“No, but I practiced after I bought it. Alone. Thinking about you. This.”

He watched him thinking about it. Picturing it as he stared at the cock ring in Archie’s hand. Saw his jaw flex and his throat work as he swallowed. With a half-smile, Archie shed some of his own clothes, leaving only his boxer briefs, and fit the cock ring around the base of his shaft before tucking himself back inside the shorts.

Gently, Archie commanded, “Okay. Get on the bed. Kneel.”

Jughead went, climbed on, chin lowered to his chest, eyes squeezed shut, cock completely hard, swollen red and dripping with pre-come, his balls drawn up tight to his body. His shoulders flexed as he pulled a little at the binding on his arms.

Archie just wanted to stand there all day, looking at that.

“I might actually die if you draw this out much longer,” Jughead warned.

Smiling to himself, Archie tossed his supplies onto the bed and moved up behind him, kneeling just behind Jughead, between his legs, nudging them further apart. He took hold of him by the back of the neck and by his bound arms, whispering, “You need it that bad, huh? Plus, you made me wait. Now it’s your turn.”

More goosebumps, some trembling. Archie pushed him to bend sharply forward at the waist until his shoulders touched the bed. Grabbing two pillows, he shoved them under Jughead’s upraised hips and eased him down, arranging him so his ass was tipped up, his cock drawn back between his legs to point downward, forcing him to keep the pose as it strained to rise and couldn’t. Archie spread Jughead’s thighs as wide as he could, then crouched and licked firmly over Jughead’s hole.

There was a harsh gasp, a rough cry and Jughead tried to move, to get upright, but Archie held him down with his continued grip on Jughead’s arms and did it again, licking more slowly. He worked the wet muscle over the wrinkled knot, savoring its heat and clench, then brushed his lips over the spot. Jughead convulsed, his cry twisting sharper, higher as his whole body tensed. Archie drew back just far enough to watch pre-come pulse from Jughead’s slit, then, chuckling, went back to work.

Jughead stayed clenched too tight for Archie to get his tongue inside him, though he made a solid effort to try. You’d have thought Archie was trying to stab him rather than eat him out with the noises Jughead was making.

So, after a while, when Jughead’s thighs were quaking, saliva dripping from the crease between his cheeks from all of Archie’s attention there, Archie shifted tactics and thrust a finger inside to the last knuckle, twisting it around. With a breathless yelp, Jughead flinched at the sudden penetration, his inner muscles squeezing tight around the finger as Archie worked it roughly in and out to loosen him up. As soon as he thought he could manage it, he forced the tips of his lube-coated index and middle fingers inside the rim, holding there as Jughead adjusted to the added stretch. He could hear pain in Jughead’s pleading sounds, could see it in the tension of his back and legs. But, soon, the clenching eased, the fingers fed deeper, and Jughead rocked slightly against the pillows, looking for relief.

“Good?”

A whimper was the only reply.

He gathered up Jughead’s balls in a hand and massaged them. His two fingers slid in even easier, bottoming out. Thrusting them shallowly, then with longer strokes, Archie watched him take it, the low, burning ache growing in his own body at the sight of that. He felt his cock straining against the tight ring, glad he’d decided to use it, knowing he wouldn’t have lasted long otherwise.

With gradual pressure, he squeezed his handful. He’d practiced this on himself too, to see how much hurt felt good, and how much was too much.

Jughead gave a throaty scream, flinching, ass tightening on the fingers. Archie tugged, pulling Jughead’s sac away from his body and kept up the pressure for a bit before easing up.

“More?”

Animalistic panting, some growling, then, “Yeah.”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Archie fingered him harder, twisting and practically punching the fingers inside with each stroke, and simultaneously built up another slow squeeze of his captive’s balls.

With a wild yell, Jughead shuddered, writhed, face buried against the bed, jaw working.

Archie eased up. Gave him a third finger, heard Jughead’s voice break apart with his pleading, knew it was a struggle for him to take it. Archie didn’t force it, but just let Jughead’s body draw his fingers in on its own. Jughead was sweating, his cock still just as hard, a small puddle of pre-come collecting under the head.

Once the fingers were all the way in, he worked them in small strokes, rubbing along the inside of Jughead’s ass, and gave an abrupt, tight squeeze to his balls. Jughead yelled, flinched, muscles clenching up from his stomach to his thighs but Archie released the pressure. Then squeezed tight again. And again.

Jughead twisted, his cries primal and desperate.

Archie stopped, gently rubbing instead and carefully worked a fourth finger in with the rest.

“Oh god, please,” Jughead begged.

“Doing so good, Jug. Just let me in. Need to open you up nice and wide.”

The sight of him taking almost Archie’s whole hand was the biggest rush of his life, his blood thrumming in his veins, pounding in his ears. While he caressed Jughead’s abused scrotum and up around his stretched-wide, pink hole, Jughead began to thrust against the pillow in sharper movements.

He came with a heavy grunt, quivering uncontrollably, come shooting out over the pillow and the bed beneath him.

“Good. Yeah, just like that,” Archie praised. He stroked Jughead’s cock for him until he’d finished, while fingering him deeply. Delirious moans spiced the air, filled now with the shared heat of their bodies, the scent of sex, come, and lube.

When he replaced hand with cock, it startled Jughead, but Archie slid right into him, balls deep. He pulled Jughead’s hips up, his ass held tight against him, keeping a bruising hold on him. There were a few fluttering clenches of inner muscles as Jughead turned his sweat-damp face to the side, searching for air, mouth working as he adjusted to the fuller stretch of Archie’s cock. Archie leaned down, flush to his back and kissed him.

“Hey. You still want it hard?”

He frowned, “Mm, please. Yes, sir.”

Archie shivered, kissed him again, biting at his lip. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jughead shot him an incensed look and Archie chuckled.

Straightening, pulling Jughead up with him so he was propped on his knees rather than lying down, ass raised high, Archie resumed his grip on Jughead’s hips and began to move.

The first couple of deep thrusts made Jughead moan, low and long as Archie grinded on him. As he made the movements longer, harder, Jughead tried to somehow brace himself and fought to breathe, the air starting to punch out of him with each thrust.

Archie cracked the open palm of his right hand against the thick curve of Jughead’s right butt cheek and drew a bright scream followed by a string of curses. Admiring the blooming, red handprint he’d left on the pale skin, he rode out the added tightness as Jughead clenched after the strike with a moan of his own, head falling back. As soon as Jughead relaxed again, taking it with ease and some eagerness, pushing back to meet the thrusts, Archie spanked him again. Jughead flinched, clenching up tight with an aching whine, but he relaxed into it more quickly.

Reaching under Jughead’s raised hips, Archie found him hard again, and wet.

“You ready?”

Panting, voice shredded, Jughead asked, “For what?”

Holding him still, Archie started pounding into him with full force. Jughead gasped for air, knocked forward with each slam, of Archie’s hips, his thick, long cock driving into Jughead’s tight hole with brutal force. Jughead couldn’t breathe enough to yell. Then Archie adjusted his angle slightly and Jughead shouted despite the lack of air, seized up and stayed that way as he shuddered, coming for the second time as Archie kept aiming right for his prostate, hammering it as the pressure in his cock grew painful enough to make him begin to whimper.

When Jughead was through it, Archie paused, released the cock ring and then resumed riding Jughead’s ass, building his pace until he was going just as hard as he had been until Archie came a moment later, pumping come deep into Jughead as his head spun and his vision grew black at the edges.

Rocking slowly through the aftershocks, Archie groaned loud and long.

He reached for the black cord and released Jughead’s arms, took one fevered look at the swollen pink of Jughead’s hole, still stuffed full of cock, and collapsed down on top of him.

“Oh my god,” Archie breathed. “Are you alive? Can you breathe?”

Jughead just moaned, motionless.

Archie rolled them onto their sides, gathering Jughead up against his chest, pressing kisses to his neck. Jughead folded his hands around Archie’s arms, holding on, head leaned back against him.

“You fucking animal,” Jughead complained.

Archie laughed.

Then Jughead laughed and it pushed Archie’s cock completely out of him.

Groaning, Jughead curled up there, in his arms.

“It was so good. Too good,” he murmured.

“You can, um, stay here tonight maybe. Until you’re able to, you know, stand. And walk.”

“Yeah, FP’s absolutely gonna murder you.”

“Yeah, he is,” Archie agreed. “Totally worth it.”

Jughead rolled onto his back, looking up at Archie’s eyes. It wasn’t the kind of look friends gave each other. There was so much more there now.

For Archie too. He recalled everything they’d been through with Fred and FP and Betty, with the clinic and struggling even to talk about their first time with each other, how they’d risked their friendship for this. All of it was right on the surface for him, all of that fear and doubt. Along with all of the ways he didn’t think he could ever let Jughead go, in any sense, for anything.

Then Jughead caressed the side of Archie’s face, and Archie was kissing him, hard and frantic, swallowing the soft sound of surrender Jughead made in response. He took everything with eagerness and what seemed to be pure pleasure. His hand tightened in Archie’s hair to keep him there, preventing him from easing up or stopping.

They kissed until his jaw ached and his lips grew numb. When he paused for air, Jughead pleaded tenderly, “Archie, please,” and Archie knew then he’d do anything for him, no matter what it cost. There were no limits. All he needed was already right there, held safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed conveying FP and Betty's emotional responses in this part, so I hope you enjoyed reading them. Protective FP and betrayed Betty are the main reasons I wrote this part of the story, honestly (though of course I didn't mind getting to indulge in the increasing depravity of Jug and Arch). 
> 
> With the sex scene, I took it darker and more intense in order to honor Archie's physicality and Jughead's kind of fearless pursuit of things likely to cause him pain. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always the best way to motivate me to write more <3


End file.
